


Human Isaac

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Body Shell Swap, Kaylon 1, Multi, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: Though this may never happen, this "what if" piece is meant for a fun read. Please enjoy.Title credit goes to Sam.This work dedicated to Sam. =)





	Human Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> Though this may never happen, this "what if" piece is meant for a fun read. Please enjoy.
> 
> Title credit goes to Sam.
> 
> This work dedicated to Sam. =)

The Orville traveled through the vast expanse of space, it's three quantum drive engines humming softly as it went and the stars softly twinkling brighter on it's silver hull. Inside the ship, Isaac walked along the corridor leading to Captain Ed Mercer's office, where he touched the button to announce he was there. Ed, who was working on a report that was to go to the Admiralty, called out as he shut off his computer. "Come in!", Ed said, looking up as the doors slid open and blinked with surprise as Isaac came inside. "Isaac...This is a surprise. Is there something I can do for you?", Ed asked, linking his fingers together as Isaac walked over and sat in the chair across from Ed and placed his silver Kaylon hands on top of Ed's desk as he began to speak. "Captain, I wish to request we travel to Kaylon.", Isaac said simply, giving nothing away from his answer. Ed, who remembered what happened the last time they went to Kaylon, stared in astonishment at Isaac's request before finally blowing a soft breath between his lips and running a hand through his short, brown hair. "Isaac, I...I cannot do that. At least...I cannot do it without an explanation. The last time we went to Kaylon, well...let's not get into that. Anyway, I need to hear a good excuse to take The Orville back there again, as well as having to get permission from the Union to even do this again. You can understand my suspicion here, right?", Ed asked, raising an eyebrow to Isaac, who moved his hands from Ed's desk to motion softly to himself. "I...have no ill intentions, Captain. That is as much as I can tell you.", Isaac stated, his hands staying in front of his body as they often did, and his head slightly tilted to one side and craned a bit forward. Ed watched Isaac for a moment before sighing softly and holding up his hands briefly before lowering them back down. "Okay. Umm....I will contact the Admiralty and get clearance to go to Kaylon because I believe that you have no ill intentions. But just remember, it is my ass in the hot seat if we have a repeat of what happened last time. Are we clear, Isaac?", Ed said, tilting his head to Isaac as he asked his question, and got a nod from Isaac in return. "Alright, good. I will get in touch with Admiral Halsey, and then contact the bridge when I have the go ahead. Dismissed.", Ed said, giving Isaac a friendly smile as Isaac got up from his chair and left Ed's office, Ed giving a sigh as he hailed Admiral Halsey back on Earth to chat, though he was still suspicious of what Isaac could be up to.

On the bridge of the Orville, Commander Kelly Grayson sat in the Captain's chair watching out the bridge window as they traveled through space, and looked down as she heard a message come in. _"Kelly. Ed here. Set course for Kaylon..." _, is all the message said, and Kelly stared at it in disbelief for a moment before clearing her throat and looking to Gordon Malloy at the helm. "Lieutenant Malloy...Set course for Kaylon...Captain's orders.", Kelly said, as Gordon froze and turned slowly in his chair to face Kelly. "Wait...Kaylon? Are you kidding me right now?", Gordon said, hardly able to believe what was going on. Bortus and Talla had also turned around in their chairs to look at Kelly for an answer, though Talla spoke up first. "Commander, the Captain gave the order, but did he say exactly why we are going to Kaylon this time?", Talla asked, as Kelly raised a hand. "Listen. Ed did not say why we were going back. But if it is Kaylon, odds are it was at Isaac's request. Bortus, you have the Comm. I am going to go and talk to Ed. See what he knows.", Kelly said as she got up from the Captain's chair and left the bridge for Ed's office as Gordon groaned and muttered. "God, I would rather go to the pee corner than go back to Kaylon...", Gordon said, and Bortus looked at him. "What did you say, Lieutenant Malloy?", Bortus asked, and Gordon cleared his throat as he set the course for Kaylon. "Nothing. Nothing at all.", Gordon said, finishing with setting the course.__

____

__After Gordon had set the course for Kaylon, Kelly walked into Ed's office moments later and the two of them shared a look as Kelly sat down and held up her hands. "Okay, so...can you explain to me why it is we are going to Kaylon? Much less explain how the Admiralty is allowing this?", Kelly asked, as Ed gave a sigh and linked his fingers together. "Isaac came to me with the request. He did not say why he wanted to go to Kaylon but he did tell me that he has no ill intentions...and I believe him. I think we just need to put trust in him.", Ed said, giving a soft shrug as Kelly spoke up. "Ed, if he has ill intentions, you have taken responsibility for him! If something goes wrong, it is-", "I know, Kelly. It is my ass in the hot seat and I told him that.", Ed said, cutting Kelly off from saying what he already knew. Ed then rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers for a moment before lifting his head back up. "We all are attached to Isaac, Kelly. I think we just need to trust that he has a good reason for wanting to go to Kaylon this time, that does not involve past events.", Ed said, as Kelly nodded gently. "I think I should let Claire know. She loves Isaac so much, but I think she will be more wary than all of us of going back there.", Kelly said, Ed giving her a nod as she got up and left his office to visit Dr. Claire Finn and give her the news of where they were going._ _

As Kelly expected, Claire's reaction was bordering on angry and wary. "Okay. So let me run through this one last time...Isaac wants to go to Kaylon, but he would not divulge WHY he wants to go there? That is what I am being told here?", Claire said, doing up the front clasp of her green and black uniform as Ty and Marcus were watching the TV behind her but secretly listening in on the somewhat hushed conversation between Kelly and Claire. Kelly gave Claire a simple nod and opened her mouth to speak, only to have Claire speak first. "Commander, I say this with great respect, but why the hell would the Admiralty give the go ahead for this?", Claire asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at Kelly. "Claire, whatever was said, I was not present. It is entirely possible they told Ed to remember what he promised. And Ed seems to believe Isaac has no ill intentions. And I...quite agree with him. I think deep down you also believe there is no ill intentions on Isaac's part here.", Kelly said as her comm went off with a message from Bortus saying they had entered Kaylon space and were approaching the planet itself. "I guess we will find out what we are doing here very soon...", Kelly said as she and Claire looked at each other and left Claire's quarters, the soft glow of the Kaylon planet appearing in the windows of the Orville, and traveled down silently through the towering skyscrapers, the Kaylon having sent the bridge information on where to land.

As The Orville docked outside a towering skyscraper, Isaac was making his way down to the air lock so he could leave the ship and head into the building. He stopped momentarily however to look out the window, tilting his head softly and then looked down and moved his hand like he was questioning himself before straightening up and moved to start walking again, but a little boy's voice called out to him from down the corridor and caused him to turn around. "ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!!!!!!", yelled little Ty Finn as he barreled towards Isaac and immediately wrapped his small arms around the Kaylon's waist, Isaac very gently placing his silver hands on Ty's back. A soft chuckle came then and Isaac looked up to see Claire approaching with Marcus, who gave Isaac a big smile whereas Claire's smile was more guarded but with a hint of warmth that she kept specially for Isaac himself. "I umm...I heard you were getting off the Orville...again...", Claire said, her smile slipping softly as she spoke to Isaac. Ty looked back at his mother and then up to Isaac sadly. "You're leaving again? Why?", Ty asked, not understanding why his father figure would be getting off the ship again. "It is...not for the reasons you might think, Doctor. I will come back in a few days time.", Isaac said, his hands moving out and his fingers making a little motion towards the Finn family and then himself. Claire looked at Isaac for a moment before looking at her boys. "Boys...can you leave Isaac and I alone for a moment please?", Claire asked, Marcus giving a nod and Ty gave Isaac another hug before letting go and looking up at him to speak. "I love you...dad.", Ty said in a cute voice before following his brother out of ear shot. Claire chuckled softly as she looked at Isaac. "He loves you very much. I know you cannot understand that, but trust me when I say he really does love you. Both my boys do...I do. Which is why I just want to know why you requested to come back to Kaylon. Will you please tell me?", Claire stepped close to Isaac, looking up at his silver face plate. Isaac looked back at her and his silver hand touched hers gently. "I...I cannot say my reason. It would ruin the...surprise. As biologicals put it.", Isaac said, tilting his head to one side lightly. Claire looked at Isaac's blank face plate with the exception of the glowing blue "eyes" and sighed softly, giving him a nod. "I...I trust you, Isaac. I suppose I can wait for this big surprise. But please know...I will...miss you. While you are away.", Claire said, stepping closer to Isaac and getting onto the tips of her toes to kiss the smooth face plate, and turned to walk away as Isaac watched her leave with another tilt of his head before turning and walking the rest of the way to the air lock, leaving the Orville and heading inside of the skyscraper while crew members watched from the many windows at the side of ship, Claire standing with Ty and Marcus and holding them both close.

It was a day after The Orville docked on Kaylon 1 and there was still no sign of Isaac, though nobody on the ship wanted to chance going to find him after the time before, and Ed had told the crew to just to trust in Isaac which sparked a few arguments amongst the crew who had not yet forgiven Isaac for what he did. Ed and Kelly were looking out the bridge window, seeing if they could see Isaac inside at all but to no avail, and Kelly sighed softly as she looked at Ed. "Ed, it has been a day now since we landed...shouldn't we go and see what is taking so long for the Kaylon to do? Or even just to find Isaac? Claire and her boys are getting antsy.", Kelly said, Ed looking at her and then looking back out the window. "No...No, we trust in Isaac that he will return. Claire said he would, so he will.", Ed said, his fingers linked behind his back and Kelly glanced at him before looking back out the window, watching as the Kaylons outside wandered about. "God, they are creepy...How are the rest of them so creepy and yet Isaac is not?", Kelly smiled despite herself as Ed looked at her and laughed. "Oh who knows. We already know what we have to: that Isaac is not dangerous.", Ed said, looking at Kelly as she looked back at him and the two shared a smile before turning away from the bridge window to sit in their respective chairs. In another part of the ship, Ty and Marcus were looking out at Kaylon 1's many skyscrapers, but were really looking for Isaac, and Ty looked up at his brother, giving his sleeve a tug. "Marcus...Isaac is coming back isn't he? He wouldn't forget about us right?", Ty asked, his brown eyes sad but hopeful. Marcus looked down at his little brother and gently put an arm around his shoulders. "Isaac will come back, Ty. I know he will. He wouldn't forget about us...because mom would never let him.", Marcus said, as Claire called out "You are right about that!" from her bedroom before coming out, having been watching out the window as well., and walked over to her boys, giving them a hug. "I am sure Isaac will be back soon, boys. Just wait and see.", Claire said, the three looking out the window of their living room, Claire's smile not quite meeting her eyes from how much she missed Isaac.

It was two days later after the Orville had docked at Kaylon 1, and the crew of The Orville still had seen no sign of Isaac returning, they were beginning to worry. In the afternoon of that second day, the air lock opened up and quiet foot falls covered in black shoes moved along the floor of the Orville's corridors, making their way towards the front of the ship. Passing crew members stopped in their tracks as they watched the new figure walk by them without having any clue as to who it was, even Yaphet who was on his way to engineering stopped and slowly watched the figure walk down the corridor. The soft foot falls continued all the way to the bridge, drawing the attention of crew members who were in the middle of their work, and the attention of Gordon who had heard them stop working and stared past Ed and Kelly in silence as the figure moved into their line of vision. Ed and Kelly stared up at the figure and Ed spoke up suspiciously. "Hey, hey! Who on earth are you and how did you get onto The Orville!?", Ed said, Kelly staying silent and then blinked as the figure tilted his head softly in a very familiar fashion. "...Isaac?", Kelly said, staring in amazement at Isaac's new look and Ed opened his mouth to speak more, only to get silenced by Kelly when she asked if it was Isaac. Isaac had been gone for two days to get what appeared to be a body shell swap...into that of a human form. He was the same height, but with flawless skin, brown hair, deep brown eyes, average build, and a very handsome face with soft pink lips and wearing brown pants and two layered blue shirts, and Isaac gave a nod to Kelly. "I have returned, Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson. I wanted this to be a...surprise.", Isaac said, his now human looking hands motioning forwards, however even though with a human form he did not smile or show emotion except with his eyebrows moving when he spoke. 

Ed and Kelly got up slowly from their seats and stepped close to Isaac, Ed touching Isaac's shoulder and slowly grinning. "This is...remarkable. Isaac, you look amazing as a human. Claire will be so excited to see you.", Ed said, moving his hand away from Isaac while Kelly took Isaac in with her eyes and chuckled. "Isaac, I am going to tell her to come to the-", Kelly was saying as another female voice sounded from the entrance to the bridge. "Isaac?...", said Claire, who had heard through the grapevine of a mysterious arrival going to the bridge, had arrived in time to hear Isaac's name mentioned and slowly walked over to where he was standing while Ed and Kelly politely backed away to give the two room. Isaac's brown eyes never left Claire's as she stepped in front of him and reached up to touch Isaac's jaw line, like she had done in Simulator two when he had taken a simulated human form. Her fingers softly traveled to Isaac's chin and then settled on his chest. "I...I can't believe it. Is this why you were gone for two days? To do all this?", Claire said, her mouth splitting into a big smile, as Isaac gave a soft nod of his head, his hand moving to touch Claire's, who took it happily. "If I had told you, it would not be a...surprise. Did I execu-", Isaac began to ask, only to get cut off as Claire happily kissed him on the lips, and Isaac's hand released Claire's and gently held her close to his body as the crew members around them clapped with big smiles on their faces. Claire and Isaac ended their kiss soon after and Claire walked with Isaac out of the bridge and to her quarters to show off Isaac's new look to Ty and Marcus, both boys reacting with immense excitement as each gave Isaac a hug, happy to have him back in their lives, and Claire smiled happily as she leaned against Isaac's side, the little family back together once and for all.

**The End. ******


End file.
